


Teenage Bounty Hunters Season 2

by Aprilwesleystevens



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilwesleystevens/pseuds/Aprilwesleystevens
Summary: This story is what I would do with season two. Please note that this episode is Blair heavy, has a heavily traumatised Sterling and also features a small cameo from the evil John Stevens.Stepril is definitely end game but most certainly not a legitimate thing in the short term.It is largely script format as that is how my brain works.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Teenage Bounty Hunters Season 2

**Author's Note:**

> I love this TV show and its fandom.
> 
> I have been writing this for months but some amazing authors here have given me the inspiration to write after many years away from any creativity and finally contribute to the community. 
> 
> I hope it doesn't suck for you, but I apologise in advance if it does.
> 
> Enjoy (or not - It's all good and I still love you.)

Teenage Bounty Hunters  
Season 2, Episode 1  
The Aftermath of Hurricane Dana  
***  
TEASER

FLASHBACK TO  
EXT - WILLINGHAM ACADEMY JUNIOR PLAYGROUND, SIX YEARS AGO

School playground at lunchtime. Six 5th Grade students are playing soccer. One child is sitting on the swings reading a book. Other children are running around playing tag. A small group of children are sitting around talking.

Seeing her best friend April sitting on the swings by herself, young Sterling Wesley keeps getting distracted from the game of soccer.

Young Blair:  
Steeeeerrrl! Pay attention! I want to win!

Young Sterling:  
But April doesn't want to play soccer and looks sad. I'm going to go hang out with her.

Young Blair:  
Ergh. April always looks sad and never wants to play sports Sterl. Just come back to play or we won't have even teams. I want you on my team because you kick far and I really want to beat Hannah W. She thinks she's sooooo special. Plus, as my twin you have to.

Young Sterling:  
Okay, but that's your one twin thing for the week. Just give me a minute and I'll play.

Young Sterling walks to the swings where her friend April is sitting, reading a book.

April smiles at Sterling as Sterling grabs her hand.

Young Sterling:  
Come with me!

Holding hands, Sterling and April skip over to their classmate Jessica who is sitting and talking with her friends, Hannah G and Madeleine P.

Young Sterling:  
Hi Jessica!

Young Jessica:  
Hey Sterling!

Young Sterling:  
We want to play soccer but April doesn't, so April is in your group today.

Young Jessica:  
Okay.

Young Sterling:  
(To a shocked Young April whilst walking away) See you back in class!  
END SCENE 

NEXT SCENE  
INT - STERLING WESLEY'S BEDROOM  
Sterling wakes suddenly.  
It's early morning as the sun starts to come up and some light appears in the room.

Blair:  
Sterl! Are you okay?

Sterling nods, but is clearly shaken. She is lying down and puts her head back onto Blair's lap.

Blair:  
Thinking about Dana and what happened and those lying assholes downstairs?

Sterling hesitates because that is not what she was thinking, before nodding anyway.

Blair strokes Sterling's hair, trying to comfort her as Sterling silently cries.

Blair:  
I'm glad that you're finally awake because I never got the chance to ask you how the lock-in was. I know you ended up outside, but did you get to hook up with your girl at least?

Sterling just looks up at Blair, shakes her head and cries.

Blair: (heartbroken)  
Sterl….

Sterling continues to cry and Blair realises this likely is the reason she left the lock-in and is both angry and sad for her.

Blair:  
Do you want tell me about it? We can wallow in misery together.

Sterling shakes her head again.

Blair:  
Well… if you aren't going to talk that gives me time to talk about my night.

Sterling nods gently. 

Blair:  
As per suggestion, I went to see Miles and it went about as well as everything else did for our family last night.… By the way, he lives in a real Fresh Prince type of situation - his home is massive and they had two butlers! Sterl, when Dad gets a new job we need to lobby Mom and him to get us a butler!

Sterling just looks at Blair.

Blair:  
Okay I'll get to the point! Well I interrupted their dinner to profess my love for him and everyone was looking at me like who the hell is this hot chick getting all Shakespearean? It turns out he never even mentioned me to his parents! Fuck that! Who doesn't want to know about me? I rock!

Sterling nods emphatically.

Blair:  
So I told him that it was his loss and that he was going to miss out in all the cool shit I was going to do and then walked away like a badass. Fuck him!

Both girls sigh.

Blair:  
But the thing is, I really miss him Sterl. I know it's only been like 12 hours and more important shit has happened since then…… but I thought he was my non-twin soulmate.

Sterling nods and strongly hugs Blair as they hug out their shared pain.

Blair wipes away tears. Sterling lets hers flow.

Blair:  
Anyway, the hell with everyone that isn't in this room or Bowser or Yolanda.

Silence fills the room while Blair looks down at Sterling and continues to stroke her hair.

Blair:  
Nobody gets to tell us that we're not sisters huh Sterl? You're the first person I want to tell everything to, even though you don't always want to hear the details. Especially when I told you about when I saw a penis for the first time and I thought it looked like naked mole rat.

Blair stops herself as she realises she is going OTT.

Blair:  
How about we get some shuteye huh?

Blair tucks Sterling in and kisses her forehead.

Blair and Sterling close their eyes and try to drift off to sleep.

END SCENE  
***

TEENAGE BOUNTY HUNTERS INTRO

***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - FELLOWSHIP ROOM AT SCHOOL  
Early hours of the morning as the sun is just coming up.

April has her eyes open facing the wall. Luke is next to her quietly snoring. Other kids are strewn around the room.

April gets her phone and quickly texts Sterling.

April (text):  
I have been awake all night thinking about what happened and how we left it. Can we talk later?

April puts her phone away and lies back down, this time facing Luke. He has his retainer in and is drooling, so she promptly turns the other way towards the wall, takes in a big breath, exhales and closes her eyes.

END SCENE  
***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - STERLING’S BEDROOM 

The morning sun is up. With the door open, Debbie and Anderson are outside the room looking in at the girls sleeping. Blair is lying partially on Sterling who is almost diagonally across the bed.

Debbie leans into Anderson who gives her a comforting hug.

Debbie:  
I'm so happy they're finally asleep and there's no yelling or crying. I am so tired that I have idea what's keeping us up.

Anderson:  
I know what's keeping me up. I've had six cups of coffee since we got home. I'm afraid of falling asleep and waking up in a mess.

Debbie:  
We're already in a mess honey. 

Anderson:  
No I mean literally - you know coffee is a diuretic for me.

Debbie frowns.

Debbie:  
Anderson I'm not sure how to fix this.

Anderson:  
It may take a while but we'll be fine. We are a family.

Debbie:  
I hope the girls think that.

Anderson:  
They will. They know they are loved.

Debbie:  
Let's hope that's enough to make up for what we've done.

Anderson:  
It's a start.

Anderson walks away. Debbie takes another look at the girls and closes the door.  
END SCENE  
***  
NEXT SCENE:  
INT - WILLINGHAM FELLOWSHIP ROOM

April, Ellen, Hannah B, Ezequiel and Luke are cleaning up the mess left from the night before as the remainder of the students leave.

Luke goes into the Fellowship room while the Holy Trinity work and talk amongst themselves.

Hannah B:  
Luke looks happy this morning.

Ezequiel:  
Yeah, I haven't seen him this happy since Franklin showed him how to write boobs on a calculator in the 5th grade.

April:  
Luke always looks happy- he's a nice guy.

Hannah B:  
Maybe he's happy from talking with you all night.

April:  
It wasn't all night Hannah.

Ezequiel: (smirking)  
I don't know if Luke is really April's type Hannah.

April glares directly at Ezequiel but says nothing in the hope the conversation doesn't continue.

Ezequiel:  
I did see him talking to the blonde girl with the eyes, so maybe it's related to her.

April looks annoyed, suspecting Ezequiel is pushing her buttons.

Ezequiel:  
Hannah was that your phone that just beeped?

Hannah B looks at Ezequiel then checks her phone as Ellen joins them. 

Hannah B: (hesitantly)  
Oh yeah.. Sorry guys but my parents just texted and say they want me home, so I won't be able to help you clean up.

April: (knowing it is a lie)  
Which parents Hannah?

Hannah B:  
Um…. All of them. It's... a family meeting.

Ezequiel:  
And Hannah B is my ride home, so I should really go with her.

Ellen:  
Oh no, I hope everything is okay Hannah.

Ellen awkwardly hugs Hannah B.

Ellen:  
You be safe now.

Hannah B and Ezequiel smile and nod and quickly make their way to the exit in order to avoid being called on their bullshit.

Luke walks out with two bags in his hands.

Luke:  
There were two bags left in the room. I wonder who they belong to.

Ellen:  
I think everyone else is gone but us three. We'll leave them here for when the owners realise they have left them.

April and Luke nod in acknowledgement.

Ellen:  
Okay guys, I have to go do some work in my office. Will you two be alright to clean up by yourselves?

Luke:  
Yes Ma'am.

April:  
Sure Ellen.

Ellen walks to her office and shuts the door.

Luke:  
I'm glad it's just us two actually. I've liked spending time with you lately April.

April smiles a nervous smile, hoping this conversation isn't going where she thinks it is.

April:  
Yeah, me too. It's been fun. You're a good friend Luke. 

Luke:  
I was wondering, um… if… um…. you would like to hang out some more tonight. Maybe dinner and a movie?

April thinks about an answer for an uncomfortably long time.

Luke:  
April?

April:  
I'm sorry Luke, but I don't think that's a good idea. I like spending time with you and think of you as a friend but I don't see us being a couple.

Luke:  
Oh.

April:  
The next two years are really important and I need to make the most of them and get into a good college. I hope you understand.

Luke: Okay, that makes sense. I should really concentrate on my golf anyway. I need to get that handicap down to make sure I get that scholarship to UGA. Go Dogs.

Luke usually gets a "Go Dogs" but April just looks confused and says nothing. 

April:  
But any time you want to talk about Star Wars, I'm your girl!

Luke: (accepting his consolation prize)  
I'll hold you to that.

They both smile.

April:  
There are only a few things left to do. How about we get this done so we can get out of here?

April takes a pile of pizza boxes down the hall to recycle, and thinks of an apt Star Wars quote.

April:  
"Into the garbage chute, fly boy!"

Luke: (recycling some soda bottles)  
Nice.

Horny Lorna and Franklin walk out of a door in the adjoining room, adjusting their clothes. They acknowledge April and Luke and walk past them to retrieve their bags, then walk away toward the front of the school.

END SCENE  
***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - WESLEY FAMILY KITCHEN.

It's now Saturday evening. Debbie and Anderson are standing around the kitchen counter with strong coffees looking like they haven't slept all night.

Blair rolls her eyes when she sees her parents. She walks past them and goes straight to the fridge, gets out some drinks, then goes to the pantry for snacks. Looking at her parents with disdain, Blair starts to make her way out of the kitchen.

Debbie:  
Do you really think that is the best dinner choice Blair?

Blair:  
Do you really think that lecturing me will get a positive outcome Mom? If that even is your real name.

Anderson: (tired and frustrated)  
Blair you know we are.

Blair:  
Well I just found out my beloved twin sister who I shared everything with since we were together in a womb is not my sister and didn't actually snuggle up with me in said womb, so please allow me to be a little sceptical.

Anderson:  
We just need to get you and Sterling, your Mother and I together so we can explain everything.

Blair:  
Explain everything? Jesus Dad we gave you the opportunity to tell us everything more than once but you kept lying to us! If Sterl or I did what you did we would be grounded forever. Or have to sleep in a tent.

Debbie:  
There is so much to discuss baby and....

Blair is on a verbal mission and interrupts every attempt at conversation from her parents.

Blair:  
-It's like we don't know anything about you and now I have soooo many more questions. Like, do you have a secret evil twin Dad? We know you have Deacon who is a not so secret evil brother.

Anderson:  
Blair…

Blair:  
-How am I to know there isn't a four fingered Uncle/Cousin/Grandfather named Jimbo hiding away in a cabin in the woods, just biding his time until he decides to come out of his isolation to reveal another huge family secret? 

Anderson:  
Blair…

Blair:  
\- He probably plays the banjo and roams the the country roads at night scooping up roadkill for his dinner. What he doesn't eat he practices the art of taxidermy until he finally gets the courage to try it on humans and..

Anderson:  
Blair that's.…..

Debbie:  
You're right. We have been less than forthcoming with the truth and we want to fix that.

Blair:  
But why should we believe you? At this point everything you have told us for the past 16 years could just be bullshit!

Debbie  
Language Blair!

Blair:  
I think if there is a time to ease up on the proper southern woman act it's now Mom. That lost its luster after your "daughter" was kidnapped by your psycho twin you didn't acknowledge until it was too late. And because of that we now have to deal with the fallout of Hurricane Dana.

Debbie looks thrown by the honesty.

Anderson:  
We can answer all of your questions when we have all had a good sleep and Sterling is with us.

Blair  
Fine. I am just here to get snacks for myself and the selective mute upstairs.

Anderson:  
She's still not talking?

Blair:  
No. She hasn't been this quiet since Teenage Vampire Hunters was cancelled by the streamer that shant be named. I'm actually working on a plan where we communicate using only blinks, but I still have a way to go.

Debbie:  
Blair, please know that we love you so very much and only did these things to protect you both.

Blair:  
Errrrgh! Actions, words etcetera. I can't deal with this right now. I'm going to go and eat and then sleep next to Sterl. Night.

Blair walks out of the kitchen. Debbie moves slightly to watch Blair walk up the stairs, then turns around to look at Anderson hesitantly.

Debbie:  
Well she didn't give us the Wesley check so maybe forgiveness is around the corner?

Anderson smirks at the attempt to lighten the mood but silence soon fills the air.

Debbie looks back at a forlorn Anderson and tries to grab his hand. He moves his hand away from hers and walks away in a mixture of exhaustion and disappointment.

Anderson:  
I'm going to turn in too. Good night Debbie.

Anderson follows Blair up the stairs.

END SCENE  
***  
NEXT SCENE  
EXT - YOLANDA’S HOUSE, NIGHT TIME

Bowser approaches Yolanda's front door and knocks. After a few seconds, Yolanda opens the door.

Yolanda: (unimpressed)  
Bowser. I thought you'd be in Florida by now.

Bowser:  
Yeah, well… You probably heard that Terrence helped me with something last night.

Yolanda nods.

Bowser:  
Well it was a real shitshow and it involved the girls.

Yolanda  
Are they..?

Bowser:  
They're fine... Well at least physically. A lot of stuff came out that I won't get into right now, but I think the girls will need me here for a while. 

Yolanda:  
Oh the girls need you huh?

Bowser:  
Yeah people do need me Yolanda!

Yolanda smiles cheekily as she enjoyed getting the rise out of Bowser.

Bowser:  
They'll need you too. They'll need people who aren't their family that'll be in their corner no matter what.

Yolanda:  
Oh yeah I love those little gringas. They keep me entertained and put you in your place. I'll always have their backs.

Bowser:  
Good to hear, good to hear. Also, I would like to be able to be still be on your roster if you'll have me.

Yolanda:  
Of course but you can't keep doing this back and forth shit. I need people I know are reliable and I can trust.

Bowser:  
Noted.

Yolanda:  
You look like you could use a drink. Come in for a beer?

Bowser:  
Oh fuck yeah.

Yolanda  
I have that good Han Brolo Pale Ale.

Bowser:  
Shit, I may just have two.

Bowser enters Yolanda's house and shuts the door.

END SCENE  
***  
NEXT SCENE

INT - CHURCH  
April sits in her family pew while her Father shakes hands with a friend who is welcoming him back from his absence.

April stares at the Wesley pew and sees it empty. April starts biting her nails as a coping mechanism, worrying that she is the reason for the absence. 

John:  
April stop that right now - that’s a disgusting habit. 

April:  
Yes sir.

John's returns to a conversation that just blends into the background. April looks at the Wesley pew, then to the Creswell pew to see Luke smiling and waving.

April replicates Luke, then looks back to the Pastor who begins his sermon.

Close-up of a clearly distressed April.  
END SCENE

***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - APRIL'S BEDROOM  
April is studying at her desk. Clearly distracted, April grabs her phone and hesitates before opening her Whatsapp conversation with Sterling. This prompts her to compose a text.

April (text):  
Hey Sterl. I've never seen your family miss Church before. Is everything alright?

April decides not to send the message instead looking back at her phone, finding and then taking a long look at a photo of her and Sterling at the Fun Zone - the lone photo of their short time together. This causes her to release a few tears.

April presses the bin icon to delete it, unwilling to out herself through this.  
A deletion confirmation message appears. April thinks about deleting it, but presses cancel instead. April puts her phone away and returns to her studies.

END SCENE  
***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - WESLEY PARENTS BEDROOM

Debbie:  
I have looked at counselling options but it is very expensive without insurance coverage.

Anderson:  
I think the girls need us more than ever, so perhaps one of us should stay away from work for a while to support them and take them to the counselling. 

Debbie:  
Perhaps. Should I start looking for hospital admin work again?

Anderson:  
That or I may just have to either crawl back to Big Daddy asking for my job back or take the first job offered to me.

INT - HALLWAY OUTSIDE WESLEY PARENTS BEDROOM  
A worried Blair listens from outside the room, concerned at what she hears. She scurries away.

INT - STERLING’S BEDROOM  
Blair makes her way onto the bed and under the covers as Chloe runs and jumps on her. 

Blair shrieks in surprise but luckily fails to wake up Sterling. Blair turns on a bedside lamp and then pats Chloe. She looks around the room at photos of Sterling and her wearing the same thing from their first game of softball, then notices there are many variations of photos like this around the room. There is a photo of them when they were newborns in the Hospital in matching outfits. A photo from their first birthday party. A photo from their first day of school. A photo from their Princess Party in the first grade when they both went as Anna from Frozen.

Blair: (whispering to herself as a single tear rolls down her face)  
Fuck it. We are twins. 

Blair ushers Chloe to the bottom of the bed, then turns the light off.  
END SCENE  
***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - WILLINGHAM ACADEMY HALLWAY 

April walks out of Bible Studies aimlessly and makes her way to locker to get books for her next class.

Ezequiel notices that April is unusually quiet and unfocussed. He half closes his eyes to ascertain the situation.

Ezequiel:  
April.

There is no response from April and she appears to be in zombie mode.

Ezequiel grabs pulls her aside in the hallway.

Ezequiel:  
Are you okay?

April:  
Yes of course, just a bad night sleep that's all.

Ezequiel:  
Okay then please breathe. Just remember those breathing exercises we taught Hannah B to do when she gets too excited from seeing a picture of baby chicken.

April smirks, but says nothing. 

Ezequiel:  
I haven't seen her yet. She's in your next class yeah?

April:  
What? Who?

Ezequiel: (said with sass)  
Please....

April: (resigned to her fate)  
She wasn't in Bible Studies. 

Ezequiel:  
Maybe she just had an appointment. If she isn't there, just talk to evil twin and get the info from her.

The bell for the next class rings.

Ezequiel:  
Oh shoot, I better go to class. 

April smiles but doesn't move.

Ezequiel places a hand gently on her shoulder for comfort. 

Ezequiel:  
It'll be okay.

Ezequiel walks away towards his next class.

INT - SPANISH CLASS  
April walks to Spanish class but does not enter immediately, instead talking herself into walking in to possibly face Sterling. As a result April is tardy for the class for the first time.

April takes a deep breath and tries to walk into the room, but Luke pushes past April to get into the room and to his seat.

April:  
Watch where you're going Luke! It's surprising that someone so good at golf is as uncoordinated as you!

Luke: (confused)  
S-sorry April.

April just glares at Luke, then looks in a more gentle way at her teacher.

April:  
Lo siento Senora O'Reilly.  
(Sorry Senora O'Reilly)

April looks at Sterling's empty desk, then notices Blair is absent too before sitting at her own desk.

Teacher:  
Abril. Por favor, pase las hojas de trabajo por la línea.  
(April. Please pass the work sheets down the line.)

April  
Si

April walks past Sterling and Blair's empty desks to give the papers to Hannah W.

April (whispering):  
Luke.

Luke doesn’t respond as he is staring into space with his pen in his mouth.

April: (loudly whispering)  
Luuuuuke.

Luke acknowledges with a little grunt.

April:  
Do you know where Sterling is?

Luke:  
No, I haven't spoken to her since Friday when her Mom picked her up from the lock-in.

April:  
You spoke to her?

Luke:  
A little. She wasn't having a good night.

Senora O'Reilly:  
Abril, Carlos - ¿Quieres continuar esto frente a la clase?  
(April, Luke - do you want to continue this in front of the class?)

April and Luke simultaneously:  
No Ma'am.

Senora O'Reilly:  
Entonces por favor tenga la conversación después de clase.  
(Then please have the conversation after class)

April goes back to her seat and subtly looks back to the Wesley girls seats before looking forward to listen to the teacher. 

END SCENE  
***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - STERLING’S BEDROOM

Blair and Sterling are sitting on the bed, watching Search Party on a laptop.

Blair: Okay I love this show and I obviously love you but I don't think I can just sit here being sad and watching TV any more. I have realised something that I never thought would ever happen because it's more of a blonde Wesley thing, but I think I actually miss school. I know it's off brand and just saying it makes me wanna wretch but it's true. I think I'm going to school tomorrow. You wanna come too?

Sterling shakes her head.

Blair:  
Well that sucks but I understand. Shits fucked up. 

Blair plays with Sterling's hair.

Blair:  
I'm not ready to attempt to sleep yet, so what are we going to do? Are you hungry? Bored? Annoyed? Horny? Oh please don't be horny while I am lying next to you....

Sterling slaps her own head at the comment.

Blair:  
Fine. So unless explorer Sterling wants time alone with Mr Buzzy

Sterling picks up her pillow and hits Blair with it. Blair has a hearty evil laugh.

Blair:  
Unless you're going to do what I just mentioned, I'm not going to leave you until I go to school tomorrow so you'll just have to put up with my shenanigans. 

Sterling sits up and hugs Blair tightly. 

Blair:  
If we're going to continue sitting here we need more snacks. I'll be back in a minute.

Blair gets off the bed and hurries out the room.  
END SCENE

***  
INT - WILLINGHAM HALLWAY  
It's Wednesday and Blair goes back to school without Sterling and is at her locker.

Blair shuts her locker only to find Luke staring back at her.

Blair:  
Shit - You scared the crap out of me Cresswell!

Blair play punches Luke but still harder than he expected.

Luke:  
Oww. Hi Blair, sorry.... Ummmm.

Blair:  
Out with it Luke.

Luke:  
Sure. It's good to see you back in school of course, but I'm wondering where Sterl is? She's been absent all week and I sent her a bunch of messages but she hasn't messaged me back.

Blair:  
Well she lost her phone after the lock-in and she hasn’t got a new one yet so.. 

Blair notices that April is within earshot and clearly listening to the conversation. Blair, while clearly pissed at April for hurting Sterling, decides to get some satisfaction by messing with her.

Blair:  
.. So it seems like Sterling has had something microscopic but annoying infect her in the past few weeks.

April gives Blair a death stare which has no effect.

Luke:  
Is she going to be okay?

Blair: (looking directly into the eyes of April)  
I'd say she's close to getting the toxic thing out of her system and I am confident it will never affect her again. 

April walks away angrily.

Luke:  
That's good because she kissed me just as your Mom picked her up and I haven't gotten sick yet.

Blair: (smiling and processing the news)  
Really? Isn't that interesting. 

Luke:  
Now that you say that, my throat is kind of scratchy.

Blair:  
Just rest, hydrate, repeat and you'll be fine dude.

Luke:  
Ah, okay.... Well please say hi to her for me and tell her I hope she gets better soon.

Blair:  
Thanks Luke.  
END SCENE

***  
NEXT SCENE

INT - GIRL’S BATHROOM AT WILLINGHAM  
Blair is in the bathroom washing her hands when April walks in the door.  
  
April:  
Wesley we need to talk.  
  
Blair:  
Ergh! I’m having a bad week and I don’t have the energy for this shit Stevens.  
  
April:  
I need to know how Sterling is and why she hasn’t been at school. The rumours that are circulating and are frankly ridiculous. Just tell me the truth!  
  
Blair:  
What does it matter to you anyway?

Blair dries her hands.  
  
April: (choosing her words closely)  
Because despite what happened between her and I at the lock-in, I really care for Sterling.  
  
Blair:  
Your words and actions on Friday say differently.

Blair tries to get out of the door, but April is blocking it.

April:  
I’m not moving until you talk to me Wesley.  
  
Blair:  
Okay, but only because you’re freakishly strong for a hobbit.  
  
April breathes in deeply in annoyance and tries, but fails, to look patient as Blair moves back to the bathroom mirror.  
  
April: (pleading softly)  
Please. (touching Blair’s arm, but not in the same way she touched Sterling’s) Just let me know how she is. She hasn’t been responding to my messages and I’m worried. How is she going, what is she thinking?

Blair:  
Okay. Well unfortunately I can’t actually tell you what she’s thinking Stevens. My sis….

Blair breathes in and out heavily.

Blair:  
-Sterling hasn’t talked to anyone since Friday. That’s five days, which is like a trillion years in twin time.  
  
April is thinking what to say but nothing comes out. Blair checks herself in the mirror. She looks hot.  
  
Blair:  
But let's not pretend that you care about Sterling. You broke her heart and left her outside to…  
  
April:  
Of course I care! I’m hurting too! Do you think I wanted this?  
  
Blair:  
I have no idea what you want April. I do know what I want though. I just want you leave the Wesley family alone and for you to shut the fuck up…. Wow, saying that to any member of the Stevens family feels good!  
  
April:  
What?  
  
Blair:  
Nothing. Just know that you’re an awful person and I hate you.  
  
April:  
You've never been subtle about what you think about me Wesley.  
  
Blair:  
And it's justified after years of dickishness on your part. I have no idea what Sterl sees in you. All she does is give and give and try with you and all that happens is that you hurt her. You have broken her heart twice and that’s more than enough chances for one person.  
  
April:  
I don’t want to break her heart Blair… Wait – what do you mean twice?  
  
Blair: (almost yelling)  
I had to pick up the pieces in the 5th grade when you suddenly stopped speaking to her. She cried for days and every time she tried to get you to talk you were either rude to her or ignored her. You were a complete and utter bitch to her from then until you recently began to play tongue hockey.  
  
April:  
No, she gave me away to Jessica’s group!!!  
  
Blair:  
April, you were her best friend and you’ve known her like forever. Do you really think she’s the type of person that just gives someone away? 

April is surprisingly quiet.

Blair:  
You know I think you’re the reason she doesn’t try to form long-term attachments to people, and really hasn’t tried to apart from Luke and Bowser.  
  
April:  
Who’s Bowser?  
  
Blair:  
He’s a good friend but that’s not important to this interaction. My point is you’re the devil in tiny clothes that constantly tempts Sterling and frankly she deserves better than you. Now, please get out of my way and so I can go and continue my shit day and then go back home to Sterl.  
  
A morose April gets out of Blair’s way and Blair exits the bathroom.

END SCENE  
***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - HALL OUTSIDE STERLING’S BEDROOM  
Debbie is front of Sterling’s door. She knocks, but waits a few seconds before entering.  
  
INT - STERLING’S BEDROOM  
Debbie:  
Hi sweetie. I brought you some lunch and a surprise!  
  
Debbie hands Sterling a plate with more food than even Blair could eat.  
  
Debbie:  
I know you’re not doing a lot of carbs at the moment .. So I brought you a taste plate with cheese, carrots, hummus, as well as some strawberries and an apple.  
  
Sterling smiles and nods as a thankyou.  
  
Debbie sits on the side of the bed.  
  
Debbie:  
The surprise is a new phone! The lovely young man at the store said it has the best camera on the market and that you can use it to Tiktok, whatever that is, like a professional and Facetime your friends. I was thinking that if you’re not going to talk to me at the moment, and because we haven’t organised counselling yet, that maybe you can talk to one of your friends about how your feeling? I know you’ve been talking to April Stevens since you did that project with her a few weeks ago, so maybe she could be a good ear for you?  
  
Sterling looks at Debbie and bursts into tears.  
  
Debbie:  
Oh honey, you don’t have to talk to anyone if you don’t want to right now.  
  
Debbie holds Sterling and rubs her back until less tears flow from Sterling’s eyes.  
  
Debbie:  
Blair is back at school now, so I was thinking that you should consider going back to school tomorrow, Friday or Monday. What do you think?  
  
Sterling shrugs.  
  
Debbie:  
Okay. I just want you to think about it.  
  
Debbie takes the plate and puts it on Sterling’s bedside table, then shifts to lying next to Sterling on the bed.  
  
Debbie:  
You being this quiet reminds me of when you were little, before you learned how to talk. You would say a few words here and there, mostly Mama, Dada, an attempt at saying Blair that sounded like ‘bear’ instead.  
  
Sterling listens eagerly and smiles.  
  
Debbie:  
Blair took to talking like a duck takes to water, but getting you to speak was more of a challenge. It was months after Blair started to speak in full sentences before you spoke on your own. Blair would always help you. I'd ask you a question and Blair would just look at you for a few seconds then answer for you. Blair has always been a good advocate for you. A good Sister. And that’s what she is Sterling – no matter what Blair IS your Sister. And your Daddy and I are still your parents.  
  
Sterling nods in acknowledgement while tears continue to roll down her face.  
  
Debbie:  
Oh I hope you speak soon honey – I love our conversations. Granted, the last month or so our conversations haven’t been my favourite thing. But normally our conversations are so good for my soul. You’re inquisitive and sweet and thoughtful in a way I can only hope to be. You challenge me to be a better Mom all the time.  
  
Debbie wipes away her own tears, then grabs a tissue to wipe away Sterling’s.  
  
Debbie:  
I wish you didn’t have to pay the cost for my mistakes darling. Please know I love you with all of my heart, and that your Daddy and I understand that you will talk to us when you’re ready. You know where we are.  
  
Debbie gets up to go, then notices how messy the room is and takes a sniff, not liking what she smells.  
  
Debbie:  
Okay, I’m going to need you to air the room and have a shower. It smells like your Daddy after a hunting trip in here.  
  
Sterling just looks at her with a look that suggests apathy while also accepting that she will do it.  
  
Debbie kisses Sterling on the forehead.  
  
Debbie:  
I’ll be downstairs if you need me.  
  
Debbie exits the room and shuts Sterling’s door.  
  
Sterling gets the phone out of its box and turns it on to download everything. Knowing it will take a while, she places the phone down on the bedside table and puts it in to charge. Sterling then grabs some clothes, and walks to the shower.  
END SCENE  
**  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - YOGURTOPIA  
Bowser is behind the counter. A customer walks out with two servings and Ms Cathy is sweeping in the corner. A bored Bowser looks at his watch and sighs.

Bowser:  
Ms Cathy, I need to make some phone calls. Can you take over?

Ms Cathy nods and takes herself and the broom to behind the counter as Bowser goes into his office. 

Bowser gets his phone out of his pocket and calls the Brunette One.

EXT - WILLINGHAM SCHOOL GROUNDS  
Blair: (excitement in her voice)  
Bowsie!!! What's up man?

(IN THIS CONVERSATION BLAIR IS WALKING OUTSIDE AT WILLINGHAM AND BOWSER IS IN HIS OFFICE)

Bowser:  
Hey Blair. I'm just calling to see how you and Sterling are doing.

Blair:  
Yeah, well we're not exactly living the American Dream, but uh… Yeah I'm not going sugar coat it. Sterling wasn't crying when I left for school, but that's likely because she was finally asleep.… Things are shit Bowser. 

Bowser:  
Yeah I suspect they are.

Blair:  
Sterl is being disturbingly non-verbal and we still don't know what's going on, who her Dad is or even how they.… but I am suddenly realising that I probably shouldn't be saying that while walking to class.

Bowser:  
That's okay - that’s more than enough drama for one phone call. Just pop by the store when you want to talk and eat some yoghurt. If you happen to serve some too that'd be okay with me.

Blair:  
Frankly I would appreciate the distraction. I can talk about you and Yolanda instead of thinking about Sterling and Dana.

Bowser:  
Oh fuck me.

Blair:  
While I appreciate the offer Bowser, that’s really more of a potential Yolanda job isn't it?

Bowser:  
I'm going to hang up now. 

Blair:  
Okay, okay, I'll be good. I really need to get to gym anyway. This week we are doing wrestling so I get to get my aggression out and potentially get a good grade. Hopefully I get matched up with Dakota Williams - she's been looking to steal my position in the lacrosse team and I need to emphasise why that can't happen while pushing her face in the mat.

Bowser:  
You know you frighten me sometimes.

Blair: (taking it as a compliment)  
Really? Thankyou!

Bowser:  
Sure.

Blair:  
And Bowser..

Bowser:  
Yeah?

Blair:  
Thanks again for your help on Friday. 

Bowser:  
Yeah no problem. I'd have to answer to Yolanda if anything happened to you two.

Blair cackles with laughter. 

Blair:  
And with that I better go. Later Bow Wow.

Bowser:  
Yeah.  
END SCENE

***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - STERLING’S BEDROOM

Blair:  
Hey Sterl! 

Blair flops on Sterling’s bed.

Blair:  
I have some homework for you and some gossip. Heaps of people have asked about you. Ellen quoted some bible verse but I don't remember what it was because it was lame. You won't believe who Horny Lorna hooked up with at the lock-in and..

Blair looks around, noticing some changes since she last saw the room.

Blair:  
Something’s changed. Don't tell me….. Wow - there is natural light here and…. Have you actually showered? 

Blair hugs then sniffs Sterling who pulls an awkward face.

Blair:  
For the past few days this room has smelled like the locker room after lacrosse practice, so this is some good progress Sterl!

Sterling’s face displays a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance at being called out.

Blair:  
I have an idea: Maybe when I come back from the shower we can watch some more Search Party or perhaps we can talk about a certain fella you kissed at the lock-in.

Blair exits the room and quickly and cheekily looks back to see Sterling blushing.  
  
END SCENE  
***  
INT - THE STUDY AT THE STEVENS HOUSE, LATE NIGHT

John Stevens picks up his phone and dials a number. Only his side of the conversation is heard. 

John:  
Hi this is John Stevens, there is another situation need your assistance with.

Indecipherable noise is heard.

John:  
Oh this number? You can never be too careful so this is a burner phone, and you should contact me on this for now.

John listens to what the other person is saying.

John:  
Correct. Now the situation in question needs to be resolved as soon as possible. A month or two at the latest. Let me take you through what we need to do. 

John focuses on a photo of the Wesley family from Facebook as ominous music plays in the background.  
END SCENE

***  
NEXT SCENE  
INT - WESLEY FAMILY KITCHEN  
Sterling walks down to the kitchen where a clearly exhausted and stressed Debbie and Anderson are standing around a counter.

Sterling comes down the stairs into the kitchen with a determined look on her face.

Sterling:  
Mom, Dad. I think it's time we talked.

Anderson:  
That’s great. 

Anderson pulls Sterling in for a hug. Debbie joins in.

Anderson:  
Let me go and get your sister.  
  
Before Anderson can do that, Blair walks down the stairs  
  
Sterling:  
Sounds good….. Dad.  
  
Blair:  
Mom, I’m staaaarving. When is dinner ready?  
  
Blair walks into the hallway adjacent to the kitchen and notices that Sterling has finally spoken. Blair sprints the short distance to join in the group hug.

Blair:  
Oh yes you're oral now!

Sterling:  
Oral? Ewwww.

Debbie, Anderson and Sterling scrunch their faces, but Blair looks pleased with her accidental entendre.

Blair:  
Fine, fine. You're verbal again!  
  
Blair hugs Sterling like it's the first time she has seen her in months.  
  
Blair:  
This is great, even I was getting sick of the sound of my own voice!  
  
The phone rings and Anderson answers it.  
  
Anderson:  
Hi Big Daddy, to what to I owe the pleasure?

Anderson walks away from the kitchen to continue the conversation.

Blair:  
Well I came for food so we should get something to eat Sterl. How do you feel about Sour Patch Kids?

Sterling:  
No thanks. I've had enough of them for a while.

Blair:  
Right……….

Sterling:  
I vote for Nacho Cheese Bugles.

Blair looks in the pantry.

Blair:  
I can't find any, but we can make some nachos. There are some corn chips here. Just let me find the salsa. 

Anderson makes his way back to kitchen.

Sterling:  
Dad are you okay? You look like we all looked on Friday at the trailer park.

Anderson:  
That was your Uncle Deacon. He said that he was with Mother when she started slurring her speech. He called an ambulance but she….

Debbie:  
Honey?

Anderson:  
She…. She died on the way to the Hospital.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF EPISODE  
Song: Radiohead - Videotape


End file.
